Princess of the crossroads
by MadMax3000
Summary: Crowley's daughter Melody is coming to Hogwarts, where she will make friends, enemies and crossroad deals with the most unlikely of people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything relating to the Harry Potter or Supernatural series and franchise, if you recognise it it's not mine**

**A/N-**Just a little taster of my new story if enough people like it, it will continue. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Harry stood in the station his mouth dry with worry as people walked past him, giving him funny looks because of Hedwig. He was about to ask one of the passing guards when he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm,

"You alright love," A young dark haired girl asked, she was pulling along a trolley similar to his behind her,

"Um- yeah- I'm kinda lost," he told her, rubbing the back of his head as she looked over the items on his trolley,

"Let me guess, you're going to Hogwarts too?" She asked already pulling him away from the crowds and towards the divide between platforms nine and ten, they were half way to the wall when Harry realised two things firstly the girl in front of him wasn't stopping and secondly that he no longer had his trolley,

"Stop, we're going to crash," He exclaimed, trying to pull out of the girl's impossibly tight grasp,

"Relax," She replied and pulled him right through the wall. Harry froze in wonder at the scarlet steam engine in front of him and all the people rushing around, "Welcome to platform nine and three quarters," The girl said with a smile, that harry returned until he remembered that she left his trunk at the station,

"What about my trunk?" He asked glaring at the girl, who was still smiling, before she could reply there was a cough from behind him,

"I believe this is yours," the man who spoke was of average height, he had the same coloured hair as the girl who had led him to the station, so he assumed that he was her father, "You remember what I told you?" the man asked turning to his daughter once Harry had taken back his Trolley,

"Yes, dad," She said, "I'll see you at Christmas," She called before pulling Harry once again,

"Do you do this to everyone you meet, or am I just special?" Harry asked as they came to a stop in front of an empty compartment,

"I do this to everyone I meet," She replied pulling her trunk up and putting it in the corner of the compartment before pulling Harry's up as well. It was only when they were both safely on the train with all their luggage did Harry have a chance to really look at the girl in front of him. She had straight, raven black, hair and chocolate brown eyes, "I never told you my name, did I?" She asked suddenly and Harry shook his head, "I'm Melody, Melody McLeod," She told him sticking her hand out for him to shake,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," He told her shaking her hand, Melody looked at him closely but didn't say anything, "So have you always known about magic?" Harry asked as they waited for the train to head off,

"In a sense," She told him, frowning out the window as a large group of red heads walked past, "I didn't know I was a witch, but my dad brought me up teaching me about supernatural creatures," She continued not looking away from the large group that seemed to be breaking apart as each child left for a different part of the train, "So I wasn't as surprised when I got my letter," She finished turning back to him when she saw the youngest red head boy get onto the train, "What about you?" She asked,

"Oh, only found out about magic when I got my letter," He told her, she nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence as the train left the station. A few minutes later the compartment door opened and one of the red haired boys Melody had been watching from the window came in,

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," He said shuffling from foot to foot,

"Sure," Harry said, before, turning to Melody, who was watching the new boy in the same way a cat would watch a mouse, "That's okay isn't it?" He asked,

"Sure, I have to do a few things anyway, make yourself comfy love," She told the red head with a smirk before slipping past him,

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked sitting down opposite harry,

"I don't think so, I'm Harry Potter," he told him,

"Are you really?" He asked with starry eyed eagerness, when Harry simply nodded he said "Have you really got – you know" Pointing to Harry's forehead which covered his scar. Once Harry had shown his scar to the other boy, who introduced himself as Ron Weasley, they began to talk about a number of things, mainly Ron and his family.

The two boys spent most of the train journey talking only stopping when a boy came in looking for a toad and when the food trolley came round. They were just about to start talking about the four houses when Melody returned, already dressed in her robes,

"Hey again," She said sitting down in the corner near the window where there wasn't as many sweets and chocolates to sit on, "Sorry about earlier," She told Ron not offering an explanation as to why she acted the way she did,

"That's alright, I'm Ron, by the way Ron Weasley," He told her sticking out his hand,

"Melody," She replied shaking his hand,

"So, Melody what house do you think you'll end up in, I was just saying to Harry that I'll probably end up in Gryffindor because that's where my brothers ended up," He told her and frowned when the girl shook her head,

"Just because your family end up somewhere doesn't mean you're destined to end up in the same place," She told the two boys, carefully choosing her words, "The students are sorted based on the qualities we value, so although we may value the same things as our family, that isn't always the truth," She told them, holding up a hand when it looked like Ron was about to argue, "All I'm saying is that, family isn't the only thing to take into account when your sorted, and to answer your question I believe I will be sorted into Slytherin," She told them, the two boys looked as though they were about to say something about her finale comment, but were interrupted by the entrance of three boys, two of the three were thickset and mean looking flanking the third pale boy like bodyguards,

"Is it true?" the boy in the middle said. "They're saying down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes" Harry replied looking at the two larger boys

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron coughed hiding a snigger causing Draco to look at him, "Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He said coldly and was about to turn back to Harry when Melody stood, drawing all attention to her,

"Did your father also tell you to insult people to their faces or is that a trait you picked up yourself?" She asked her eyes seemed to change from the warm chocolate brown they were that morning into a darker colour and Harry could have sworn he saw them flash red,

"I'm sorry you are?" Malfoy asked, his tone of voice sounding dismissive even though he looked slightly fearful,

"I'm Melody McLeod, you may have heard of my father, Crowley," She said with a smirk as the boy in front of her seemed to pale even more, "I would suggest you leave now" She told him taking a step forward. The boy nodded and without another word left the compartment,

"What was that about?" Harry asked, Melody shook her head,

"Trust me love you don't want to know, I'll leave you to get dressed she told them and stepped out before they could protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything relating to the Harry Potter or Supernatural series and franchise, if you recognise it it's not mine**

* * *

Melody watch the crowds walking in and out of Kings cross station as her father walked beside her telling her things they had agreed on weeks earlier, she was focusing on a small boy who had just entered with a big, beefy man, when he told her something that almost caused her to drop her trunk,

"…I've also arranged for the twins to come with you," He said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument, Melody spun around to face her father,

"What do you mean you've arranged for the twins to come with me?" She asked outraged, "I'm eleven years old and going to a boarding school, what could possibly happen that would require I have bodyguards?"

"They're not there as bodyguards," He replied, picking up her discarded trunk and placing it on the trolley behind her. Melody huffed out a frustrated breath turning back to the entrance of the station to see the large man she had seen enter earlier leave looking triumphant while the young boy who had come in with him was left stranded in the middle of the station looking lost and worried. The outrage and frustration Mel had felt towards Crowley at arranging demons to watch over her quickly disappeared as she grabbed her luggage and headed towards the small boy, who by the looks of his trolley was also attending Hogwarts. She reached the messy haired boy just before he made a move to ask one of the passing guards, stopping him with a gentle hand she smiled at him,

"You alright love?" She asked, watching as he took in both her and her luggage before answering,

"Um- yeah- I'm kinda lost," He told her nervously rubbing the back of his,

"Let me guess, you're going to Hogwarts too?" she asked, not waiting for a reply as she pulled him away from the crowds and towards the hidden entrance of platform nine and three-quarters, she knew that they had left the boys trolley behind them but a small glance behind had shown that her father had already taken it and was pushing it after them. It took a few moments but as she neared the barrier she realized that the dark haired, green eyed boy had started to panic and attempt to pull away from her,

"Stop, we're going to crash!" He exclaimed, going into full panic mode,

"Relax," Was the only reply Melody gave before she walked right through into platform nine and three-quarters. The boy had stopped panicking and was now standing frozen in wonder at the platform that had been hidden from muggle eyes, "Welcome to platform nine and three-quarters," She told him with a smile that the shy boy returned before remembering his abandoned luggage,

"What about my trunk?" He asked glaring at her, her father chose that moment to make his presence known with a small cough,

"I believe this is yours," He said when the boy turned around to look at him; "You remember what I told you?" He asked once the trolley and all its contents were returned to the young boy. Melody sighed she didn't enjoy the idea of having two of her father's supporters following after her, but she knew that he also had his reasons for doing what he did

"Yes, dad," She told him, "I'll see you at Christmas," She called before pulling the boy away after her, knowing that her father wouldn't stop them from leaving

"Do you do this to everyone you meet, or am I just special?" The boy asked as they came to a stop in front of an empty compartment,

"I do this to everyone I meet," She replied easily as she pulled her trunk up and put it in the corner of the compartment before pulling his up as well. "I never told you my name, did I?" She asked suddenly and he shook his head, "I'm Melody, Melody McLeod," She told him sticking her hand out for him to shake,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," He told her shaking her hand, Melody looked at him closely, she knew who Harry Potter was and what he had done, and learning that this small looking boy in front of her was the same person came as a shock to her, but she hid her shock and decided not to say anything about who he was, which clearly came to a relief to the young boy sitting opposite her. "So have you always known about magic?" Harry asked as they waited for the train to head off,

"In a sense," She told him, frowning out the window as a large group of red heads walked past, "I didn't know I was a witch, but my dad brought me up teaching me about supernatural creatures," She continued not looking away from the large group that seemed to be breaking apart as each child left for a different part of the train, "So I wasn't as surprised when I got my letter," She finished turning back to him when she saw the youngest red head boy get onto the train, "What about you?" She asked,

"Oh, only found out about magic when I got my letter," He told her, she nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence as the train left the station. A few minutes later the compartment door opened and one of the red haired boys Melody had been watching from the window came in,

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," He told shuffling from foot to foot,

"Sure," Harry said, before, turning to Melody, who was watching the new boy in the same way a cat would watch a mouse, she could feel the desire to outshine the rest of his family and was tempted to offer him the opportunity to make a deal. "That's okay isn't it?" Harry asked,

"Sure, I have to do a few things anyway, make yourself comfy love," She told the red head with a smirk before slipping past him, deciding to go and find the twins before she did something foolish before she had even made it to Hogwarts.

#

Melody found the twins, who were going by the names of Stella and Clay Fawcett, easily and spent most of the morning with them mostly trying to find out why her father had sent them to watch over her. It was only around lunch time that their conversation was interrupted,

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if anyone had seen a toad," A young bushy haired girl asked, not bothering to knock before she opened the door to their compartment,

"No, why have you lost your boyfriend?" Stella asked before either Melody or Clay could stop her,

"No, someone's lost their pet and I'm helping him look for it," The girl replied,

"Forgive my friend," Melody said, halting whatever reply Stella was about to give, even as she heard Clay give a muttered warning to 'Play nice', "She doesn't often think before she opens her mouth," She told her,

"That's alright," The bushy haired girl replied with a small, shy smile, "I'm Hermione," She added after a short pause, holding out her hand,

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Melody, and these are Stella and Clay," She told Hermione taking her hand before giving introductions, "have you tried asking one of the older students about your friend's toad?" Mel asked, "I'm not sure if there're allowed to do magic on the train since it's illegal to do underage magic outside of school, but you could always ask," She told Hermione, who smiled gratefully,

"Yeah, thanks I hadn't thought of that, I'll go find Neville and go ask," Hermione told them leaving as suddenly as she had arrived.

#

Melody remained with the twins for most of the train journey before she decided to re-join Harry and the red haired boy she had left that morning. She walked in just as the two boys, who looked like they had brought the whole food trolley, were beginning to talk about the Hogwarts houses.

"Hey again," She said sitting down in the corner near the window where there wasn't as many sweets and chocolates to sit on, "Sorry about earlier," She told Ron not offering an explanation as to why she acted the way she did,

"That's alright, I'm Ron, by the way Ron Weasley," He told her sticking out his hand,

"Melody," She replied shaking his hand,

"So, Melody what house do you think you'll end up in, I was just saying to Harry that I'll probably end up in Gryffindor because that's where my brothers ended up," He told her and frowned when she shook her head,

"Just because your family end up somewhere doesn't mean you're destined to end up in the same place," She told the two boys, carefully choosing her words, "The students are sorted based on the qualities we value, so although we may value the same things as our family, that isn't always the truth," She told them, holding up a hand when it looked like Ron was about to argue, "All I'm saying is that, family isn't the only thing to take into account when your sorted, and to answer your question I believe I will be sorted into Slytherin," She told them, the two boys looked as though they were about to say something about her finale comment, but were interrupted by the entrance of three boys, two of the three were thickset and mean looking flanking the third pale boy like bodyguards,

"Is it true?" the boy in the middle said. "They're saying down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes" Harry replied looking at the two larger boys,

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron coughed hiding a snigger causing Draco to look at him, "Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He said coldly and was about to turn back to Harry when Melody stood, drawing all attention to her,

"Did your father also tell you to insult people to their faces or is that a trait you picked up yourself?" She asked her eyes seemed to change from the warm chocolate brown they were that morning into a darker colour as she began to get more and more angry, she had never met Draco or his father but she knew from the conversations she had had with her own father that Lucius Malfoy was a bigoted man whose only interests were politics and power. Although this didn't necessarily mean that his son was the same, the statement he had made about Ron proved that he was just as self-centred,

"I'm sorry you are?" Malfoy asked, his tone of voice sounding dismissive even though he looked slightly fearful,

"I'm Melody McLeod, you may have heard of my father, Crowley," She said with a smirk, knowing that his father would have warned him about her father, after he had seen just how powerful he was after trying to double cross him with the demon Azazel, the boy in front of her seemed to pale even more and she knew the mention of the name had had the desired effect, "I would suggest you leave now" She told him taking a step forward. The boy nodded and without another word left the compartment,

"What was that about?" Harry asked, Melody shook her head,

"Trust me love you don't want to know, I'll leave you to get dressed," she told them and stepped out before they could protest.


End file.
